


A Secret

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [45]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “Choosing little one’s name together.” Rowaelin or elorcan please
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 36





	A Secret

“If I may suggest —“

Rowan cut Fenrys off with a low, “No.”

Aelin laughed at both their antics, one hand resting on her giant stomach. They’d all gone out for Lorcan’s birthday, and it would probably be one of Aelin’s last outings before the baby was born. They had got around to the subject of names and everyone was throwing suggestions around.

Fenrys, it turned out, was not at all perturbed by Rowan’s command. “I’m just saying Fenrys is a perfectly good name for a boy or a girl.”

“I am not naming my daughter Fenrys,” Rowan said, his face solemn but there was humour dancing in his eyes.

His words had made Aelin’s heart flutter. Even though she was very nearly here hearing Rowan say his daughter made it seem just that little more tangible. A little more real.

“Ok fine,” Fenrys said. “What names do you have?”

“Well,” Aelin said, “obviously it will be Aelina, we’ll be pretty disappointed if the scan was wrong and it’s a boy instead.”

Everyone watched her for a moment, except Elide who was laughing behind her hand, but it was Lorcan who cracked. “You’re not serious.”

“Of course I’m not serious,” Aelin’s voice was shaking with laughter as she spoke. “My vanity doesn’t extend that far.”

“I don’t know, it was your first suggestion,” Rowan said, a smirk on his lips.

Aelin promptly elbowed him in the side. “I was joking when I said that.”

“Since it will be born closest to Lorcan’s birthday, what about Lorcana? Lorcania?” Fenrys mused. “Lorcyania?”

Rowan snorted a laugh but Aelin felt her face twist into a look of disgust.

“Please don’t,” Lorcan muttered from the end of the table.

“I solemnly swear,” Aelin said, holding up her right hand.

“I reckon they’ve already picked it,” Vaughan said with his arms crossed. “You have, haven’t you?”

Aelin looked up at Rowan who was smiling down at her. Their hands were already laced together when he brought the back of her palm to his lips in a gentle kiss.

They had, months ago. Late one night they had been talking about it, just to two of them, maybe it could even be counted as three, and found the perfect name. But they were telling no one, no matter how much they pestered and persisted. It was something for them to share until their baby was in the world.

So, Aelin didn’t look away from Rowan as all she said was, “Maybe.”


End file.
